


Just Ebony and Willow

by MagicalWells



Category: My Immortal
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalWells/pseuds/MagicalWells
Summary: I should be working on a chapter for "Just what hogwarts needed" rn but I'm feeling very soft
Relationships: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way/Willow
Kudos: 1





	Just Ebony and Willow

As ebony dark'ness raven dementia way, now twenty-seven years old, walked to her kitchen. Her icy-blue eyes stared at the old razor knife, carefully tucked away in the small drawer that she was currently leaning on. 

Her breath hitched, now staring at her arms. Thin, lanky arms that were covered in various healed cuts, big and small. They were from her youth, a time she didn't like thinking about. 

She had moved a long time ago, away from her troubles. 

Ebony looked again at the razor, she couldn't. Three years of therapy, three years. Biting back tears, her pale hand hovered over the blade. 

"Ebs? Ebony?" Willow said softly, startling her enough to drop the razor. The said razor made a sharp noise as it hit the ground. "Wils." Ebony mused, mentally screaming at herself. 

Staring blankly at her kitchen wall, not bothering to pick up the razor, she didn't hear the other female's footsteps. Willow's been her flatmate, ever since they turned twenty one. At first, it was because it was cheaper to live together but now, Ebony could've moved out but she couldn't see a life outside of Willow. 

"Ebony, can I touch you?" She asked, concern filling her voice. Ebony shakingly nods her head, she needed to be felt, to know she was real. 

As Willow approached Ebony, their arms linked together as though they were dancing. 

Soon, Willow was rubbing her hand in circular-motions on Ebony's back. She let out choked sobs, barely feeling like she's alive. 

"Wils, wils, I-I don't think… I can't-" Ebony stutters out, squeezing her eyes shut. Willow shushes her, whispering soft comforts. 

"Let's go to your room, ebs." Willow's eyes are on the brink of crying when she says this, Ebony notices. As Willow's slender hands guide her into her bedroom, she feels more at ease. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks simply, but her voice wavers. There's the crack that Ebony has heard in her own voice at times. Pursing her lips, Ebony shakes her head. 

"Okay. I won't ever push you, but just know, you're my best friend and I'm always an open ear." Her friend's gentle voice makes Ebony feel lighter, like a butterfly that was let go into the clean, summer air. 

"You're so sentimental, wils!" Ebony giggles, allowing herself to forget, for now, at least. "You know, I'm just worried!" A warm smile replacing the worried frown, but there's still repressed distress in her forest green eyes. 

"Remember our Hogwarts days?" Ebony lays in Willow's lap, eyes now lazily gazing back at her friend's black hair, her ghostly pale skin, her electric green eyes. She hasn't been listening to Willow's talk, Ebony had been staring. 

The occasional pleased hum came out of Ebony as they talked, talked about nothing. God, she missed this. 

Ebony was starting to drift to sleep. Remembering that it was rude to sleep when your best friend was talking, she jolted awake, only to be greeted with Willow. Running her fingers through Ebony's black hair, Willow whispered, "It's okay, you can sleep." 

Ebony mumbles, not knowing what she was saying but could hear an, "I love you," in there somewhere. Too tired to care, Ebony lets her fears, her past, everything go because right now, it's her and Willow.


End file.
